lunarchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hover
A hover is a transportation vehicle used on Earth. It is designed to elevate itself from the ground through magnetism and fly at a constant altitude of up to a few meters above the ground. Its purpose is to utilize a magbelt in the engine. History At an unknown time in the history of the Third Era, the use of self-powered motor vehicles, also known as cars, was overtaken by the use of hovers. Hovers are used for various purposes: * Passenger hovers are vehicles used to transport a single passenger or a small group of passengers between locations of their choice. Consumers can own a hover as a possession, in a similar way to automobiles in the Second Era. They can also hire a hover for a ride, which they have to pay for in univs, in a similar way to taxicabs in the Second Era, with the major difference that unlike a taxicab, a hover doesn't have a driver. The passenger has to swipe his or her identification chip to the scanner of the hover before boarding and exiting it. * Emergency hovers are white vehicles that respond to emergencies. They are equipped with emergency sirens and lights that can be used to alert people to the presence of an emergency hover before they can be seen. ** Medical hovers are a type of emergency hover used to transport sick or injured people to, from or between places of treatment for an illness or injury. They have a red cross on the side of the vehicle. The function of medical hovers are similar to that of ambulances in the Second Era. ** Law enforcement hovers are a type of emergency hover manned by law enforcement androids and assist them with their duties in patrolling and responding to incidents. Its function is similar to that of a police car in the Second Era. * News hovers are vehicles that transport members from the news media to the scene of an event. * Delivery hovers are vehicles that transport goods from a source location to a predefined destination. * Hover-racers are toy vehicles. Recent events Cinder When Sacha shows the first signs of letumosis, an emergency hover comes to New Beijing Market to take her to the plague quarantines, followed by another hover with emergency crew ordered to burn down Sacha's booth. After the fire starts, a hoard of news hovers arrive on the scene to report about it. In order to fix Adri's malfunctioning hover cheaply, Cinder goes to Taihang District Junkyard where she scavenges a magbelt from a rusted hover. During this time, Peony shows the first signs of letumosis and an emergency hover with med-droids called by Cinder arrive to take Peony to the quarantines. When Cinder visits Peony in the quarantines, she calls for a hover for the first time in her life. It brings her from Adri's home to to the quarantines and afterward to the research wing of New Beijing Palace. The next day she uses a hover again to take her from the palace to the quarantines and sees med-droids loading diseased letumosis patients in hovers. When she leaves, she is apprehended by androids on a law enforcement hover. On the day of Emperor Kai's coronation, Cinder washes Adri's hover to prepare it for Adri and Pearl's ride to the palace for the annual ball. Scarlet After Cinder and Thorne escape New Beijing Prison, Cinder spots several emergency hovers in the warehouse district near the quarantines where The Rampion is stored, but are not seen by them. Scarlet pays for a hover to bring her and Wolf from her farm to the train station in Toulouse. Her friend Émilie Monfort, who Scarlet asks to watch the farm, used a hover to reach the farm. When she encounters Cinder and faints, Cinder considers disabling the hover before leaving in order to delay Emilie from reporting about them. Officers from the Eastern Commonwealth come to Rieux Tavern in a green hover after tracking down Cinder by Peony's ID chip. Cress Footage from news report show armed military personnel from the American Republic coaxing Lunar Special Operatives into secured hovers, to take them to the prisons. The order of escort-droids for Emperor Kai and Queen Levana's wedding, including Iko, is delivered in a delivery hover to New Beijing Palace. Wolf and Cress board a hover to attend the wedding at the palace. Trivia * Official records of Cinder's history state that a hover accident occurred when she was eleven years old. The accident killed her parents and claimed her leg and hand. * Hover accidents are nearly impossible nowadays and would only cause a few bumps and bruises. References Category:A to Z Category:Vehicles Category:Objects in Cinder Category:Objects in Glitches Category:Objects Category:Transportation